stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Quality Holding
Vragen over onze bedrijven en merken Concurrentie Lichte concurrentie??? Ho ho ho.. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 19:51 (UTC) :O w8, ik zat op de verkeerde pagina :p. srry. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 19:51 (UTC) ::Ik bedoel: er zijn namelijk geen andere gelijkaardige holdings. 2 jun 2007 20:10 (UTC) :::Nee, ik dacht aan de supermarktketen, maar daar staat een drietje op, en terecht. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 20:37 (UTC) ::::Jepjep :) 2 jun 2007 20:40 (UTC) Fruit Valley Fruit Valley zou graag een onderdeel worden van de QH. Kan dat en wat zijn de voorwaarden en voordelen? M. Van Gent 2 jul 2007 17:59 (UTC) :Zeer goed, ik stel voor dat Fruit Valleyt voor 100% van de QH wordt en dat u een bepaald percentage van de holding krijgt. Dit levert u in de toekomst waarschijnlijk veel goeds op. Bent u akkoord met 20%? 2 jul 2007 18:01 (UTC) ::Jazeker. Dankuzeer. Ik zal de pagina zelf voorzien van het sjabloon. M. Van Gent 2 jul 2007 18:03 (UTC) Vraagskes # Zou ik gebruik mogen maken van alle Quality Foods merken om te verkopen in een toekomstige winkel? # Zou je het erg vinden dat :* ik de navigatiebalken van QH op de pagina van MenM Cycling Team verwijder? :* je MenM Cycling Team uit je navigatie haald? :Het zit namelijk zo dat MCT geen eigendom is van QH, maar dat jullie enkel sponsers zijn. Dit zou enkel voor de duidelijkheid zijn zodat er geen verwaring ontstaat. Neem het dan ook niet persoonlijk op. # Is er intresse van Q om Royal MenM FC te sponseren? -- 12 sep 2007 16:16 (UTC) :# Ja, zeker :D :#* Wel, ik zou ze er liever wel hebben. Doe anders de bovenste weg, maar laat de onderste liefst staan. :#* Ik sponsor omdat ik reclame heb, dat is de reden van sponsorschap. Als ik dat niet kan gebruiken heeft sponsoren weinig zin, dus nee liever niet. :# Liever niet, danku. 12 sep 2007 16:27 (UTC) :: Ivm dat sponserschap, Diesaajn is bezig met het ontwerpen van shirtjes. Verder wordt er ook gewerkt aan een promotiestunt. Dit zal gebeuren door een geplande samenwerking tussen We like it! en Imagine. -- 12 sep 2007 16:36 (UTC) :::Da's tof! :) 12 sep 2007 16:37 (UTC) Vragen over het bestuur Zeg, hoe doe je dat met de navigatie, ik kan de sjabloon niet vinden. Ik zou graag willen weten hoe je met dat kadertje krijgt. --Dmitri 2 jul 2007 09:38 (UTC) :Kijk eens naar Sjabloon:Navigatie Quality Holding, kopieer gewoon en vul zelf in op Sjabloon:Navigatie VUL ZELF IN 2 jul 2007 10:49 (UTC) Vragen over de vacatures Beursnotering Quality Holding is sinds kort een ... Dimitri, dit is nu al het derde beursgenoteerde bedrijf van je dus ik hoop niet alles nog een keer te moeten herhalen. Voor zij die geen drie beursgenoteerde bedrijven hebben: zie het overleg van de Pacifix Media Group of Groep Esdoorn. 31 jul 2007 16:28 (UTC) Proficiat! Proficiat met je nieuwe uitbereiding. QH is de laatste tijd hard gegroeid, doe zo verder. Maar persoonlijk vind ik dat je voor iemand die uit de zakenwereld wil stappen toch nog veel veranderingen doet... ;) -- 12 sep 2007 17:46 (UTC) :QH hou ik hoor :D 12 sep 2007 17:56 (UTC) Enkele ideetjes van een goede vriend Ik wil me niet moeien met QH omdat het jouw bedrijf is, maar toch wil ik je volgende ideetjes even geven: * Maak een 4 subconcern aan: Quality Music. ** Deze zou dan volgende "bedrijven" bundelen: ::* LP-Music ::* Q-Top 20 ::* Melody Shop * Voeg discotheek Omikron hier ook aan toe. * Vraag aan The M of hij hier ook wekelijks willen komen draaien. Ik denk dat bovenstaande, naast een uitbereiding, ook een betere ordening hebt in Quality Etc. Ik zeg niet dat je dit moet doen, mr zo zou ik het doen. Je moet voor dit ideetje niet terugdoen, mr een tip van jouw kant nr MenM Corp. toe kan erg handig zijn vr mij... -- 18 okt 2007 16:49 (UTC) :Wel, ik had hetzelfde hier ook al bed8, maar het is er gwn nog niet vangekomen. Dat van Omikron is trouwens wel een goed ideetje. 18 okt 2007 17:00 (UTC) :: Das graag gedaan. Ik vind trouwens dat we eens moeten ophouden met de vijandelijkhied tussen MenM Corp. en Qualiy Holding. Onze holdings hebben op de moment slechts 1 ding gemeenschappelijk en dat is een televisiezender.Mr een ander vraagske, wat vind jij als minister van Media van de Alpha-Plannen. Ik heb je daar namelijk nog nooit iets van horen zeggen... -- 18 okt 2007 17:08 (UTC) ::: Niet mis, maar ik hen nog niet veel tijd gehad om het allemaal te lezen. Om onze vriendschap te bevestige kunnen we mss een mooie verklaring schrijven. Ofzo, zoiets waar instaat dat wij, de twee Libertaanse reuzen, elkaar niet rechtstreeks zullen beconcurreren (behalve tv dan) ofzo, 18 okt 2007 17:11 (UTC) :::: Schitterd idee! Laat maar komen. -- 18 okt 2007 17:12 (UTC) Aandelen Zou Uranus Bank aandelen kunnen krijgen om te verkopen zodat er nieuwe investeerders komen voor dit bedrijf? --NathanDrake 2 aug 2008 11:05 (UTC)